Kobato
Koralia: Of course, when it comes to Koralia Michelakakis, there's usually no fear. Even when it came to getting a new job, in a new country, in a language that she had only four months' practice (and by the way, Iliana had said she had a thick accent when she spoke Japanese.), she confidentially walked into Auror Headquarters, ready to begin her training. She had no idea why the Greek Ministry would send her, but she doesn't mind. She's probably good enough to be sent overseas already, isn't that right? But lost in her thoughts for a moment, she finally snaps out of it, and she tries to find someone to talk to about her job. Ah, she's really messing up, isn't she? But Koralia trudged on. Kobato: Kobato doesn't know why she was assigned to tour the new recruit, but according to her co-workers it was because she has the most hospitable and charismatic personality around, though she doubts that. After straightening up her clothes and fixing her hair (taking extra care in adjusting the small floral hairpin her brothers gave her. Aren't they sweet?), Kobato heads towards the lobby, looking around for anyone that fits the description her boss gave her. According to Yūri-san, she was Greek-Korean (like her brother-in-law!!) but he didn't give her a name, which was a bummer. Or maybe he forgot, his husband did call him in the middle of work. Nonetheless, Kobato was able to easily spot the new trainee... Whoah wait- "Ah! You're Dimitris-onii's imouto~" She states with a grin before bowing politely. "I'm Amanogawa Kobato, junior Auror of the Tsubaki Squadron. A pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'll be helping you during your first few weeks here. Please don't hesitate in asking questions, I'll be more than happy to assist you. I hope you enjoy your stay with us!" She says with practiced ease, but with a more genuine smile. "Do you need anything or would you like to proceed with the tour?" Koralia: The moment she saw Kobato, her mind went wae wae wae wae wae. Of course it had to be her hot brother-in-law's equally as hot sister being her superior. Was there enough time to pull out her phone and google, How to murder your oppa and his husband? Or to call Dimitris, because she had him on speed dial and could easily give him the earful that he deserved. He's the one who encouraged her to go, after all. She knew she shouldn't have called her hot in his presence. But for now, Koralia straightens her back and bows deeply back, before straightening up again, a shy smile forming on her lips. "And you're Heisuke-san's imouto? I've seen you before." Kobato and her beauty aren't hard to miss at all. Nor is her brightening mood. A few weeks to spend with her? Sweet. She would ask a question, but she didn't want to appear dumb, especially with her status as a transfer. She was supposed to be good already. "I don't have any questions for noe, though, thank you for the warm welcome. I hope to enjoy my time here as well." There's a slight movement of her hair, as she tucks some of it behind her ear. "I'm okay for now, but I would like to continue the tour, please? You guys seem to be at east here." Her face resembles the :3 emoticon, looking more pleasant than it has in recent days, but it surely won't be that way if she gets her way and is able to call Dimitris soon. Kobato: "Ah, that's me~ I think I've been to a family gathering once. I feel really bad since I kept on skipping because of my job, I haven't really met the in-laws properly. But since now you're hear, I think it's nigh time for me to get to know my sister-in-law, yes?" Excitement was clear in Kobato's voice, completely shattering her professional front. A passing co-worker notices this and calls her out on it, "Kobato-san, concentrate on your job please." Kobato just smiles cheekily at them, "Gomen gomen, Mari-san." with a small bow of apology before turning back to Koralia. "Don't mind them, they're a little uptight. Never fails to liven up the party with their deadpan demeanor. Now, since you don't have any questions or clarifications, follow me~" With that, she turns and heads towards the western wing, where majority of the paperwork-centred tasks were done. Koralia: Haha, she's been to a family gathering once? Koralia makes it a mental note in the back of her mind to have Kobato go back to another one, but this time, she'll be introducing her family to Kobato as her girlfriend. "The in-laws are in love, don't worry about it, sometimes work has to come first." She puts a gentle hand on Kobato's should, before taking it back immediately. She forgot the Japanese aren't used to touch. "But I'd love to get to know you better, Amanogawa-san, and I have a feeling that we'll get along very well." Her eyes narrow at Mari-san's departing back. Iliana had warned her that the Japanese liked to do their jobs well, but as a free-spirited European, Koralia liked a more relaxing environment. "Don't worry, I'll try to liven it up a bit." Her footsteps followed Kobato's, and she held her head high, walking confidently as she sneaked a glance into the work environment of others.